bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilgamesh
| birthday = Unknown | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'2" | weight = 187 lbs | eyes = Green | hair = Black (original) Silver (immortal) | blood type = O | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = Kingdom of Uruk | occupation = None | previous occupation = King of the | team = None | previous team = Unknown | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Enkidu | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Self-Study | status = Sealed; Inactive | signature skill = Divine Right }} :"Spirits sing of him, the fallen king of all kings, an unrivaled god." - Gilgamesh (ギルガメッシュ, Girugamesshu) is the great warrior-king of legend, hailed as a , that ruled in an era long before the . Regarded as an entity of supreme power, the mythical king of kings wielded the concept of authority itself as his blade, and carved out the world for his own. His might was such that his very name was synonymous with king. But for as strong as this great king was, he was still a mortal; albeit born of godly blood, he feared that which all living beings fear, his eventual demise. Though even he was afraid of death, Gilgamesh's soul was one of conquest, and he never the notion of something existing in this world that could overcome him; not even the reaper itself. Immortality, however, always seemed out of reach for him, no matter how far he searched for it. Though the stories in human legend say that the king eventually came to surrender his pursuit of eternal life, the true legend was lost to history, even within archives. In a pilgrimage that took him to worlds beyond where even gods dared to tread, the king of kings found that which had eluded him, the eternal life he so desperately sought. And so, no longer bound to life and death, Gilgamesh began his campaign of absolute conquest, seeking to free others from the same infliction that all mortals fear. However, even the immortal king found such a dream to be beyond his grasp, for he was defeated by that safeguarded the fledgling Soul Society. His life could not be ended by them, and so, to rid the world of such an entity, the king of kings was sealed away where not even the light would ever shine upon him; his existence erased from history and from the world in every sense of the phrase. What little remains that a being such as himself existed, beyond what is depicted in the human legends, is written in folklore as the "Fallen King of Kings" (王様の落王, Ōsama no Rakuō), hidden deep within the scriptures of Soul Society's vast history. Though he remains sealed away to this day, the apocalyptic events surrounding and the murder of the previous Soul King appear to have weaken Gilgamesh's sealings. Perhaps the immortal king shall indeed return. Appearance Gil immortal.jpg|Gilgamesh's hair becoming silver after achieving immortality. Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Divine Right Gilgamesh's greatest power is known simply as the "Divine Right" (天来権利, Tenrai Kenri). As the king of kings, all things in this world exist for his taking. No matter what they may be, when the king takes hold of it, it shall become his possession. Regardless of whatever name it may have held before, when it has been grasped by Gilgamesh, it bears no name other than one to signify its subservience to him. lose the right to their names before him. Once he holds them in his hand, no longer are they "Zanpakutō", but simply become "his blade". And for it to become his possession, he needs no permission to wield its powers; an ability that would enable Gilgamesh to bring out one hundred percent of a Zanpakutō's potential and strength from the moment he has taken hold of it, regardless of its nature. Quotes Behind the Scenes This character is very loosely based upon the actual Gilgamesh from Mesopotamian mythology. The intends to propose this character at some point as a potential endgame villain for the sitewide project.